


Skate with me and I'll Skate with you

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, World Figure Skating Championships, figure skater loki, hockey player thor, someone will have cancer but I won't tell you yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: He holds the hand of his lover as they lay in the bed next to him. As tears fall down his cheeks "I promise I will continue to Skate for you my love. I promise." he kisses their hand as the weak person smiled at them 'Thank you.." Before their eyes close and the heart monitor goes flat.





	1. Skaters meet the Hockey Players

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by these lovely pictures found Here I suggest giving a look they're really beautiful. Also inspired by Johnny Weir who is basically a pretty accurate picture of Loki

It was an average day at the US bank arena as Loki and his figure skating friends were practicing for an upcoming Championship. Skating to his music routine Loki stopped in the middle of it Skating up to the wall to his friend Natasha “why’d you stop Loki?” 

“I don’t think I’m still getting the lutz right. I need to get it right or the judges will take points off again like last time.” he takes his water drinking it. 

“Loki you’re doing good at it. Yeah the judges took a few points off for it but look at you! You still got 2nd place after Steve.” 

“Yeah I’m glad for him. Though I still don’t want more points taken off.” 

“What if you changed it to something easier like a flip or salchow?” 

Loki shakes his head “No, then my mother would have a fit. You know how she’s like when I try to change a move in the routine.” 

“Yeah, she’s changed a lot ever since we were little.” They look over at Frigga who was talking with the other skating coaches/moms. 

“Definitely who know a caring mother would go down hill so much to try and have her son get first place.” 

Then a whistle was blown telling the skaters that their time was up and it was the hockey players turn to practice. “Come on let’s go get you something to eat it’ll make you feel better.” Natasha smiles Loki laughs a bit “Food doesn’t solve everything but this time I am a little hungry. So I’ll join you for it.” 

Natasha laughs “okay then, come on.” Loki goes off to the gate to get out of the rink when he passed by one of the Odinson players “Hey, I saw you out there skating you did good to me!” he called Loki felt a little embarrassed being called out by one of the players and just kept going. 

***Later***

Loki with Natasha and Steve were eating at the cafeteria. An awkward silence between the three of them until Steve spoke up “So, I met a guy this weekend.” 

“Oh that’s great! What’s his name?” Nat asked 

Steve shrugged “I didn’t really get a name.. I know that’s stupid but he said he’d be playing here tonight I might see him and get his name.” 

“He plays hockey?” Loki questions 

“Yeah for the iron men team. He also has a friend for you Nat if you’d like?” 

Nat gets embarrassed “Thanks Steve but I don’t really like blind dates.” 

“Come on Nat just this once please I promise that he won’t be like the last one.” 

Nat takes another bite of her hot dog thinking a bit swallowing “Okay. But this is the only time! I swear Steve if he is just some nerd I will hit you.” 

Steve crosses a X over his heart “I swear Nat he won’t.” 

They continue to eat as Loki can’t help but think about that hockey player could that be the person Steve’s talking about for Nat? Or was he just a random player from the team? 

**~~~~~~~**

“Please get up! Come on Please!” he held them close from the fall that they had. An ambulance was on its way his lover’s head bleeding from the hit of ice unresponsive to him nothing he could do but wait and pray that his lover will be okay...


	2. I remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One gay, one BI practice together on the ice pond

***A few weeks later***

It was getting close to the championship and Loki was practicing more than ever finally getting the lutz right. He breathed heavily as he stood on the ice pond in his backyard Loki did better on the pond than the rink made him feel more comfortable, “Much better than having a million eyes on me doing this.” he said in between breaths. Snow was being crunched as Loki looked up seeing a big figure coming toward him. 

As the figure got closer he noticed it was one of the Odinson hockey players “Hey! I didn’t think I’d see you here.” he called taking off his mask showing long beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with a bit of facial hair on his chin and cheeks. 

“Well, yes I come here during the winter to practice figure skating nothing really special. Wait do I know you?” he raises an eyebrow 

“Oh sorry my name is Thor Odinson I’m captain of my father’s team. I’m also the one who complimented you a few weeks ago. I still think you do wonderful.” 

Loki blushes a bit “Thank you. But I have to continue practicing so if you’re going to play hockey think you can do it on another part of the pond?” 

Thor laughs “Don’t worry I’ll make sure to stay out of your way.” he places his mask back on and skates to the other side of the pond making scores in the net he brought to the pond. Now that he was out of the way Loki continued with practice. 

As he listened to the music of his performance Loki’s moves went with the music. Thor couldn’t help but stop and watch him the beautiful moves, he admired it so much figure skating was Thor’s dream but of course his father Odin wouldn’t allow it saying that it was gay and ‘do you want your friends to think your gay?’ even though Thor was Bisexual he didn’t want to be ashamed by his father and kept his secret of wanting to figure skate to himself. 

When Loki saw Thor staring he gave a thumbs up to the young man. Causing him to stop and remember… 

***Flashback***

Frigga was standing in front of Loki with her hands out giving encouraging words “Come on you can do it sweetie almost there.” the young toddler had tears in his eyes “I-I can’t do it mommy..” Just then a hockey player came by about two or three years older than Loki he smiles giving a thumbs up “Good job! Keep going, your a great skater.” 

This made Loki lightly blush covering his cheeks with the scarf around his neck before he kept going with more confidence better than before. The hockey player clapped cheerfully with Frigga who called out “great job baby! I know you’ll be the best figure skater ever.” 

***Flashback ended***

Loki skates over to Thor “This may sound crazy but have you ever cheered on a toddler on this pond before when you were young?” 

“I think I do why?” 

“I’d like to thank you for it. That kid was me and I thank you for it now.” 

Thor smiles “No problem I’m glad I could make you feel confident about figure skating.” 

Loki looks down at his hands “would you like to get some food sometime? I’d kind of would like to know more about hockey.” 

“Yeah I’d love to would you like to after I practice?” 

“I would like that alot” Loki chuckles nervously before going back to his side of the pond and practiced more. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The ambulance was taking to long so he decided to take his lover picking them up and running to the hospital their skin was starting to feel ice cold and blood continued to drip from said lover’s head as he ran fast as he could. “You’ll be okay darling, I know you’ll be okay. Just hang on please.” 


	3. Big event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video for this chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Um3H7Qjxh0

At the hospital he continue to hold his lover's hand as they were on life support telling them everything that they would be doing after getting out of the hospital "then we'll have a lot of children even adopt if we have to haha.. wouldn't that be great darling?" The person looks at them and nods they always wanted to have a lot of children after settling down to have a family with him. They coughed hard as they laid there sick from the cancer they had knowing they don't have much time left with a head injury and cancer. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Today was the day for Loki and his friends the championship as he waited for his turn to come. The performances from Steve and Nat were always amazing to watch Frigga patted down his attire "Now remember Loki win for first place! Second place is first place for losers. Get the gold!" 

Loki sighs "yes mother I promise." 

He proceeds to go out on the ice with the announcers announcing "Next up is Loki Laufeyson two time silver medalist behind his friend off the ice but rival on the ice Steve Rogers who's come in first in both championships." 

"That's right Barbra. Let's see if today is when he finally beats Steve in this performance, Loki will be skating to Lady Gaga's poker face!" 

**(Just watch the video because I don't know how to describe skating moves)**

***With Thor and his teammates***

In the changing room Thor watched on the TV seeing Loki Skate. He was like a angel on the ice with sass to add! Thor's heart raced seeing the young man skate and how much that he could be there and cheer for him but he had to play against another hockey team that night. 

"Hey! Thor!" a towel was thrown at him making Thor come out of his trance. 

"Yes!" he answered 

"Come on the game's about to start!" his teammate said 

"Alright, alright I'm coming." 

He puts his mask on and walks out to the rink. 

***Back with Loki***

He finished his performance as people cheered throwing roses on to the ice as he bows and waves to his fans in the audience. "Get ready Vancouver Loki is coming your way!" 

"He's got so many hits and talents and facets to his personality and this is one of them." Barbra added. 

Loki gets off the ice seeing his mother looking disappointed while some reporters and his friends came up to him "excuse me, excuse me" he said passing by them all going up to Frigga "mother are you alright?" 

"No, Loki you didn't do as good from what I expected from you!" 

"b-but mother I got first place it says on the score board." 

"Stop. Loki just stop, you may have come in first place this time but next time I doubt you'll be lucky when you get that medal we're going home and you are grounded for the rest of the night! Starting on Saturday I want you to train harder by the lake no flirting with that Odinson boy he clearly made you fail to not do your best." 

"okay.. mother" 

***After getting home***

Loki goes up to his room closing the door walking up to the window seeing flowers on the sill. He picks them up seeing a note attached. 

' _Saw you on TV you did great good job -Thor_ ' 

Loki holds the flowers blushing lightly his heart racing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's very short


End file.
